One More Visit
by AngelCat93
Summary: Kim Boggs was missing her beloved, Edward. She had to see him one more time. What will become of this visit? Will she end up happy or just more lonely? Set a few days after the film. This is supposed to be a happier ending to the movie. This is a Edward and Kim Oneshot. Be prepared for a lot of fluffiness. Rated T just to be safe. Please Rate and Review if you like this.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Edward, Kim or any of the other characters mentioned. All characters belong to Tim Burton. I only own the fic.**

 **Author's Note: I came up with this fic after watching the movie again. I tried to imagine a happier ending to the movie. I hope you all enjoy.**

 _Kim Boggs climbed the steps of the old mansion. She turned and walked into the old attic. Light was shining through the old decaying roof. Kim turned at the small snipping sound of metal shears. She saw a tall figure slowly walking towards her. She smiled and walked slowly toward the figure. Kim stopped when she was just in front of the figure._  
 _"Hello, Edward." Kim said gently._  
 _Edward was silent for a moment. He spoke after a couple of minutes. "I've waited for so long for you to come. And now you're finally here." he said quietly._  
 _A tear came to Kim's eye. She almost choked on her words but still managed to reply clearly. "...I-I know. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." She replied with tears in her eyes._  
 _Edward smiled softly. "I'm just glad you're here now. I've got so many things to show you. Follow me." he replied._  
 _Kim nodded and began to follow Edward. As she followed him, she noticed that Edward had suddenly vanished. Kim was confused. "Edward?! Edward, where are you?!" She shouted. She waited for Edward's response. There was no reply. Now Kim was really worried, not to mention confused. She didn't know what was going on that is until she heard a loud noise sounding._

* * *

Kim's eyes opened quickly. The _beep beep_ of her alarm clock had awoken her from her sleep. She reached her arm over and hit the clock's snooze button.  
 _"It was only a dream. That makes sense why he disappeared like he did." Kim thought sadly to herself._  
It had only been a few days since Kim had to leave her beloved, Edward. She still missed him like crazy. Kim sat up in her bed. She turned her head to face her bedroom window. She looked out at the morning sky. it was then that Kim saw pure white snowflakes gently falling. Kim gently pulled back her blankets. She walked over to her window. She placed her hand on the glass. _"Snow? Are you thinking of me too, Edward?"_ Kim's mind raced with thoughts of Edward. It was then that she decided that she had to see Edward again. Even if it was only for a little bit. She had to see him at least one more time. Yes, that's what she had to do. Not only would it give her peace but it would give Edward peace as well. She decided she would go to visit him later in the afternoon.

Later at about one or two in the afternoon, Kim put on her jacket. Kim's mother, Peg, noticed Kim opening the front door.  
"Where are you going dear?" Peg asked.  
"I'm just going for a walk. I'll be back in a little while." Kim replied.  
Peg nodded and walked into another room. Kim gently opened the front door. As she walked out onto the sidewalk she closed the door behind her. She spotted the old mansion at the end of her neighborhood. Kim smiled and walked towards it. It took Kim practically no time at all to reach the mansion. Kim climbed the hill and eventually reached the outside garden. Before entering the mansion, Kim gently pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She felt the light pinch on her wrist. She knew she wasn't dreaming. Kim nodded to herself and pushed back the mansion door. Once inside, Kim climbed the steps that led up to the old attic. She felt the butterflies in her stomach as she was moments away from seeing her beloved. Kim finally reached the attic. She looked around for a moment. It was then that she heard the familiar sound of metal shears.  
"Hello? Edward?" Kim called hoping for an answer.  
"W-Who's there?" A quiet, shy voice replied. Kim recognized the voice all too well. She knew the voice belonged to Edward.  
"I-It's me, Kim." Kim replied. She saw a tall figure emerge from a small bed in the distance. The figure slowly approached her. As the figure got closer, Kim felt a sudden wave of joy come over her. She walked towards Edward. When they were in front of each other, Kim couldn't help herself. She gently embraced Edward in her arms. She felt the beat of his heart, a feeling that she hadn't felt since Christmas Eve. Edward gently rested his arms on Kim's head and back. He was careful not to let his blades touch Kim's skin. The two stayed in each other's arms for a few good minutes. After a little bit, they parted from their hug.  
"I really missed you Edward. I know it was risky but I had to see you." Kim said.  
Edward smiled. He was glad that Kim was here now. Honestly, it felt like forever since he last saw his beloved angel. There was so much that he wanted to catch up with Kim about. "...Kim?" Edward asked in a soft tone.  
"Hm?" Kim replied.  
"...How are Peg and Bill?" Edward asked in a bit of a shy tone.  
"Oh mom and dad? They're doing fine. At times they seem like they don't want to remember you but I can tell that they really miss having you around, Edward." Kim replied sounding a bit sullen.  
Edward nodded, his face looking a bit somber. "A-And...Kevin? H-How is he?" he asked his voice sounding a bit shaky.  
Kim looked down slightly and clutched her arm. She still remembered all to well how Edward had saved her brother from getting hit by Denny's van. It still hurt her to think about that night. Kim felt tears welling up in her eyes. She held back her tears so Edward wouldn't worry about her. After a minute, Kim replied to Edward's question.  
"Kevin's doing fine. He's the same as ever. I know he was pretty scared that night. Sometimes I even wonder if he's even grateful to you for saving his life." Kim replied with a slight annoyed tone in her voice.  
Edward nodded slightly in response. There was a small silence between both of them.

After a minute, Edward decided to change the subject. Kim was grateful that he did. She didn't want to be sad during her visit. Edward walked over to an array of ice sculptures.  
"Kim, I wanted to show you these." he said.  
Kim walked over to where Edward was standing. She looked at the ice sculptures and smiled.  
"Oh, Edward they're so beautiful. No wonder I've seen so much snow lately." Kim replied.  
Edward smiled brightly. He was glad that Kim loved his sculptures. After all he made them for her. Edward turned to Kim. "Do you want to walk to the garden with me?" he asked.  
Kim nodded happily. "Sure. I'd love to!" She replied excitedly.

Kim gently grabbed a hold of Edward's arm. Edward smiled and escorted her to the garden. Edward showed Kim everything there was to see in the garden. He showed her all the flowers and topiary. Even if it wasn't something that Edward had made recently, he still showed it to her. Kim didn't care either way. She enjoyed just being around Edward again. She honestly felt like she was walking with him for hours upon hours. After a while, Edward and Kim walked back up to the attic. They sat down near the old hearth.  
"This has been so much fun Edward. I'm glad I came back." Kim said with a smile.  
Edward smiled softly back at her. Edward and Kim talked quietly with each other for a little while. After a little bit, Kim noticed that the sun was starting to set. Kim sighed sadly.  
"What's wrong Kim?" Edward asked. He had a tone of concern in his voice.  
Kim looked down sadly then shifted her gaze at Edward. "I should probably head back. I promised mom that I would be back before it got dark." She explained.  
"Will you come back?" Edward asked.  
"...I don't know. I wish I could just stay here forever. But I'm happy that I had this moment today." Kim said with a smile.  
Edward smiled back. After a moment, Kim slowly stood up. Edward stood up as well. Kim wanted to let Edward know just how much she loved him. She leaned forward and kissed him, much like she did when she left him on Christmas Eve. Edward was surprised at first but he soon returned Kim's sweet kiss. After a minute, the two parted from kissing. "I love you Edward. I promise this is not goodbye forever this time." Kim said.  
Edward smiled and nodded. He would wait forever if it meant getting the chance to see his angel again. Kim smiled back and headed down the steps, leaving Edward alone in the mansion once again. When Kim reached the gate, she looked back at the mansion. She smiled. _"Be safe my beloved. I promise I won't leave you for good."_ Kim thought. As she walked home, she felt at peace. Seeing Edward a second time was the right thing to do. Kim arrived back at her house knowing that this was not the end for her and Edward. She'd return to him one day.

* * *

 _ **Epilogue (5 years later)**_

Kim, who was now twenty-three years old, drove up to the old mansion. She had recently bought a car and graduated college. She parked her car near the mansion. She turned off the car. She got out of the car and excitedly ran inside the mansion. Kim raced up the stairwell up to the all to familar attic.  
"Edward? Are your here?" Kim called.  
Kim looked to her left. She saw Edward walking towards her. She ran excitedly over to him. She gently embraced her beloved. Edward was a bit shocked but he hugged her back. They separated from each other's embrace after a few seconds.  
"You came back?" Edward asked softly.  
"Yes. And I've got great news. As of today, you and I are going to be living together!" Kim replied happily.  
"Really?" Edward asked in an eager tone.  
"Mhm. Mom and Dad know about this as well. I told them the truth about what really happened that night. They didn't know how to handle the news at first but after a while they helped me buy a house. So we'll be living together just the two of us." Kim explained.  
Edward smiled a small smile. He was a little nervous about this news. Kim could sense his nervousness. She gently rubbed his shoulder.  
"There's no need to be nervous Edward. We're moving away from the people that once hurt you. Mom and Dad will still be close though, if we ever need help." Kim explained.  
Edward felt reassured by Kim's words. He replied with a confident smile and nod of his head.  
Kim smiled sweetly. "Ok then. Let's go. I've got the car waiting." She replied.  
Edward nodded. Kim lead Edward to her car. She opened the door for him. Edward got in the passenger side. Kim helped him buckle his seat belt. Once he was all set, Kim got in the driver's side. She buckled up and started the car. As they pulled away from the mansion, Kim paused for a moment and looked to Edward.  
"Edward?" Kim started.  
Edward looked to Kim. "Yes?" he asked.  
"Are you sure you're ok with leaving here?" Kim asked. She knew that it was probably hard for Edward to leave a place that he was used to being in his entire life.  
Edward looked at Kim. "Yes, I'm ok with it." he said quietly.  
Kim could tell he was confident with his decision. Kim smiled and shifted her focus back on driving. As the two drove to their new house, Kim thought of her new life with Edward. She knew it would be a challenge but she knew that her and Edward would get through it together. Kim was glad she made the decision to come back to the mansion.

 **END**

 **And done. I hope you all enjoyed. It's not the best but I'm still proud of this fic. And I hope you didn't mind all the fluffiness between Edward and Kim. :)**


End file.
